percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luke Castellan (The Perseus Attraction)
This article is about a character from The Perseus Attraction, and not one of the novels written by Rick Riordan. '' ' Luke Castellan is a character in 'The Perseus Attraction' and the main antagonist (though the term is used lightly in this context.) Luke is also the series breakout character, having been immensely well recieved by the fan-base. Luke is a son of Hermes, and a respected member of Camp Half-Blood. He is slightly insane, and has a very positive, friendly personality. However, he is extremely powerful and skilled, something people often overlook due to his charismatic charm. He is a member of the main cast throughout Seasons 1-5. ' Physical Appearance Luke shares the same physical appearance as the original characters from the books. That is, he's handsome, tall and well built with blond hair and his scar running down his face. Personality : ''- 'Let's go get you kids- (Annabeth presses her knife to his throat); you responsible thirteen year olds, into a bed, together.' '''-Luke trying to deny Annabeth the chance to share a cabin with Percy (Season 2)' In this regard, Luke is radically different from the original character. He is charming, funny and friendly, with very little evil in him at all. He enjoys seeing Percy suceed and does his best to help him, while sharing a ''strictly brotherly-sister relationship with Annabeth. Luke has no bad traits, save his lack of sanity sometimes, as he is prone to do outrageous things to get a job done and is slightly 'camp' in his dressing sense. He is, however, highly respected due to his fighting abilities and likability. Many in the camp look up to him, and Luke comforms to this easy-going, sympathetic role model ideal that he has been given easily. Luke is genuinely weird in many regards, such as the way he decides teach a sword class, but nonetheless respected. Luke has also shown that he can be very insightful, for example when he manages to figure out the respective attitudes of Percy and Annabeth to each other. He is a fan of easy listening music, being a avid fan of Noah and the Whale and pop, in the form of Katy Perry. Luke often praises himself, in such a funny and modest way, normally right in front of other people, such as when he compliments his thigh strength in Season 3. Skills and Abilities *Mart'ial Skills -' Luke is a very talented and deadly fighter. He is a Master of Way of the Dance, and with this, he can vanquish almost any opponent he faces. Not only this, he has mastered Greek, Roman, Persian and many other sword styles, allowing him to switch on the fly, unbalancing his opponent. He is also proficient in archery, and hand-to-hand combat, having trained at Camp Half-Blood for a long period of his life, and he can use virtually any weapon he comes into contact with. *'ADHD:' Luke's supernatural alertness and keen senses that keep him ready for, and alive, in battle. It also lets him analyze his opponents fighting style as well as pick up minor details about an opponent, such as where their muscles tense so he can tell which direction they'll attack from. This is one general trait of demigods. Luke's is advanced, even for a demigod; his is more precise giving him the ability to deck Percy in almost seconds within their blades clashing though this is due to him being a 'Potential'; if Percy or one of the Three were to die, he would be promoted in their place and gain the full abilities of one of the Hunters. Since Season 2, he has been teaching Percy to create fake muscle tenses, and therefore allowing him to trick his opponent. *'Dyslexia:' Luke's brain is "hard-wired" for reading divine Ancient Greek instead of mortal languages. This, along with ADHD, is a trait common to most demigods. He devotes great time to this, stating, "a healthy mind, makes for a healthy outlook on life." *'Charisma - '''Luke is very charming and funny. He can turn people to his side, and is capable of making allies very easily. *'Knowledge and Lore: 'Luke has a greater understanding of monsters than even Annabeth, being able to fight and defeat the Hydra through his use of a Doughnut Jelly Injector, and he employ the tactics used by past heroes to defeat even those thought impossible. He is also very flexible, using a dinner plate to block the attacks of Scylla. *'Break-Out Character - 'Luke not only gains screen-time regardless of his actual place in the current canon story, but he is highly resistant to random character deaths due to his popularity. It also makes him badass. Weaknesses *'Hermes' Son - 'As a son of Hermes, Luke is considered the worst of the godly children, which reduces his status throughout the world. In addition, he has no supernatural powers because of his father. *'Psychopathic Tendancies -''' Luke is slightly crazy, which may be a bad thing one day should he completely lose his sanity. Posessions *'Backbiter - '''Luke doesn't really use this, as he doesn't want to kill humans. He is very skilled with his sword though. *'Princess Andromeda -''' Luke captains this ship with his monster buddies. It is his headquarters. Tropes *Breakout Character: If you read the story, you will need no convincing. Trivia *His favourite song is 'White Sky' by Vampire Weekend. Category:The Perseus Attraction (FanFiction Story)